Neglected Moon Spliter
by Naruto Himejima-Kurosaki
Summary: Awakening his power at a young age a young Naruto and his twin sister are neglected by their parents and most of the village for their younger siblings. With the power of the Zanpakuto by his side Naruto will show the world that he is far from being a unwanted child.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my favorite people I am here and I am giving you another new story and then after I update another I plan on giving you guys another because I love you all so much. Yeah so Naruto is finally over, though I hear that there is going to be a part three featuring his and Hinata's son so that'll be something. Speaking about Naruto and Hinata getting together sure I love that they did indeed marry, I would have liked to see some romance between the two. Sure maybe the man himself left part up to the fans and us the people who make fanfiction to come up with what happened between the two and then move on only to move forward. Disclaimer: I don't own anything having to do with Naruto or Bleach.**

**Setting the Stage**

A boy no older than eight years of age looked through his sapphire blue eyes, that where over shadowed by his spikey orange hair as he looked through his bedroom window. He was wearing black long pants, a dark blue sleeveless muscle shirt, medical cloth wrapped up to his knuckles, black ninja sandals, and strapped to his back was a massive cleaver that was covered in cloth to act as it's sheathe. This boy is Naruto Uzumaki the oldest of his three siblings by one minute during the night of October 10th

The rays of the morning sun graced his pale skin as he was frowning at the sight below his window. A boy with spikey golden blond hair, azure blue eyes, and slightly tanned skin. This is Menma Namikaze the third youngest of the Namikaze quadruplets and the Jinchuriki of the yang half of the kyuubi.

Standing next to Menma is a girl with waist long fire red hair, pale skin, and violet eyes. This is Naruko the youngest of all the Namikaze children and the holder of the yin half of the kyuubi.

Standing in front of both children where two people, one of them was an adult version of Menma and it really looked like it. They both had the same looks blond hair, azure blue eyes, and slightly tanned skin. This is Minato Namikaze the Yondaime Hokage of the village of Konohagakure no Sato.

The second person was a woman who looked like Naruko, though her hair was slightly darker than the young redheaded girl. She had waist long blood red hair, pale skin, and violet eyes; this is Kushina Namikaze the wife of the Yondaime Hokage.

Naruto walked out of his room and was met by his second sister and the second youngest of the quadruplets Tsubaki Uzumaki. Tsubaki had golden blond hair, which was pulled into a high pony tail, violet eyes, and slightly tanned skin. She was wearing a crimson red long sleeved shirt, black long pants, a katana strapped to her back, and black ninja sandals.

"Hey there Tsubaki-chan, did you sleep well" Naruto asked?

"I sure did Naruto-kun, how did you sleep" Tsubaki asked?

"I slept pretty good thank you" Naruto said.

Now you may be wondering why the oldest of the four weren't outside with their younger siblings and parents. Well to put it simply the two were neglected by almost everyone, their parents, younger siblings, the villagers who called them attention seeking spoiled brats, the Uchiha Clan give or take a few people, the Haruno Clan hated the two with a passion, and even their own godfather neglected them for their younger siblings.

Though not everyone in the village neglected them their godmother Tsunade Senju, their older sister figure Shizune, Hiruzen Sarutobi the former Hokage, Mikoto Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha, Satsuki Uchiha, Hinata Hyuga, and her mother Hitomi Hyuga.

So after the first three tries to get their parents for help they took it upon themselves to train. Naruto took up the Senju style Forest Fist Taijutsu and was damn good in it, while Tsubaki went to Tsunade to learn her Slug style Taijutsu. Both happen to be very good in their respective style, for Ninjutsu it was a bit harder due to having the massive reserves from the Uzumaki Clan. Naruto's elemental natures were Water and Wind, while Tsubaki had Lightning and Fire and both had a good amount of jutsu in both. They made the Uzumaki proud by taking up Fuinjutsu and Kenjutsu and made it themselves. Naruto was around level four and his Kenjutsu style was the Moon Splitter, and Tsubaki was level five and her Kenjutsu style was the Uzumaki Whirlpool.

Though for Naruto his Kenjutsu rush was after he awoke a power that was sleeping within him since the very moment he was born.

_(Flashback)_

_We find six year old Naruto twisting and turning in his bed on a late Saturday night as he was having the weirdest dream. He was walking around an area with tall buildings, a glassy sky, and bland colors. This wasn't the first time being in this odd area it happened almost every night and he was now standing in front of someone._

"_Boy do you know what my name is" the man asked?_

_This happened time and again as he would never be able to answer the man's question and it drove him up the wall every single time it happened. Though now tonight he was going to answer the question and make the person happy._

"_Yes your name is Zangetsu, I have finally answered your question" Naruto said._

"_Yes young Naruto-kun, now you will be able to use my powers and we shall grow stronger together" Zangetsu said._

_(Flashback end)_

Ever since that night, whenever he wasn't training with his sister he and Zangetsu trained and it was usually very grueling to say the least. Zangetsu was Naruto's sensei and his best friend and it would always put a smile on his face whenever he thought about the spirit the lived within his sword.

"So what are you going to do today" Tsubaki asked?

"Well I promised Yoruichi-chan and Anko-chan that I would hang out with them today" Naruto said.

"That sounds fun, Tsunade-sensei and I are going to train some more in medical Ninjutsu" Tsubaki said.

"Well have fun and say hello to Shizune-nii for me" Naruto said.

With that Naruto opened the front door and ran as fast as his body would let him to meet up with even more of his friends. The smile that was on his face vanished as he spotted Sasuke Uchiha an arrogant bastard, spoiled brat, and all together a fucking piece of shit. It turned out that said person was harassing HIS Yoruichi-chan and Anko-chan for some odd reason.

The way Sasuke acted really hade Naruto wonder on how his younger sister by two minutes by the name of Satsuki Uchiha didn't turn out just like her older brother.

"I'm warning you this one time Uchiha, back off before I kick in your nonexistent balls" Yoruichi said.

Yoruichi Shihoin, the heiress to the Shihoin Clan that joined the village during the time of the Nidaime Hokage Tobirama Senju. Yoruichi has dark skin, golden eyes, and long purple hair pulled into a high ponytail. She is wearing a black long sleeved shirt, an orange sleeveless vest, black pants, and black ninja sandals.

Standing next to Yoruichi was a girl with light brown eyes, fair skin color, and black hair which has blue tint to it; it was pulled into a short, spikey, fanned ponytail. She was wearing a short-sleeved burgundy T-shirt and khaki shorts, as well as knee-high mesh stockings, white wristbands, and black ninja sandals. This is Anko Mitarashi the daughter of Orochimaru of the Sannin and Amaya Mitarashi the apprentice of said Sannin.

"Oh come on Yoruichi-chan, you let that orange haired loser call you that so why can't I" Sasuke asked?

"Because we actually like him calling us that and we hate your guts" Anko said.

Before anything else could be said or done a bullet of water rammed into Sasuke sending away several feet. Yoruichi and Anko spotted the person who sent the annoying jackass away and smiled as they saw Naruto glaring at the spot that the annoying duck assed hair styled boy was at before looking at his two best friends with a smile before walking up to them.

"Hey Yoruichi-chan, Anko-chan did you see a ducks ass fly by here" Naruto asked?

Yoruichi and Anko just smiled at their friend as the three began to walk away and having the villagers glare at Naruto for hurting their Uchiha and Anko for being the daughter of the traitor Sannin.

Naruto met Yoruichi when Naruto was around seven and a half years old and Yoruichi was just seven. Naruto was training in **Shunpo **and Yoruichi was in the area and spotted Naruto going faster than the eye could see and was interested. The Shihoin was known for their speed and strength that could even out do the Yondaime. After speaking to Yoruichi Naruto began to teach her and to Naruto's great surprise Yoruichi got it down very easily.

Naruto and Anko met about six months ago when a group of Genin started to gang up on the two. Naruto was just because of his unusual color hair and Anko because she was the daughter of the Snake Sannin. The day ended with the Genin nursing broken noses and black eyes and the two children just high fived one another.

Many of the villagers knew about the friendship between the three and some of the other major clans. They knew if you messed with any of them or his sister Naruto would end up beating you to an inch of your life before walking away with a satisfied smirk on his face. They also knew that Naruto HATED Fugaku and Sasuke Uchiha with a passion due to Sasuke demanding that Tsubaki, Anko, and Yoruichi become his bitches while Fugaku making things continuingly worse for Mikoto and he hated it.

Did you see that, the little punk sent Uchiha-sama flying?

That little shit should be killed for even doing such a thing!

Hey isn't that the heiress of the Shihoin Clan, why is that little brat and Snake whore doing with someone from a noble clan?

This was just a normal day for Naruto as both he and Yoruichi vanished via **Shunpo **and Anko vanished in a burst of flames via **Shunshin**. They arrived at training ground 88 and began to get things ready to start training in their own skills so they could become even stronger.

Naruto was practicing a new more powerful attack from his **Cero **that the orange haired boy created when he was seven years old. Naruto was half way done with mastering a moved called **Gran Rey Cero, **and he was just beginning his **Cero Oscuras**.

Yoruichi was training in the Shihoin Clan style Taijutsu called the Flash Fist which needed massive amount of speed and thanks to Naruto teaching her **Shunpo **it made the style even more powerful.

Anko was training in the Snake style Taijutsu that her mother was taught by her father and she used that term loosely. Add to the fact that she was learning **Fire Release **only added to the amount of time that she would be training.

(Namikaze compound)

Kushina and her husband Minato Namikaze had just finished training Menma and Naruko some of Minato's and Kushina's moves and both children had been making good progress in them. Though after the two ran off to hand out with their friends their thoughts ran towards Naruto and his twin sister Tsubaki.

It was no secret to the two parents that their oldest son and oldest daughter really didn't care for their family. Though for Naruto it was something different before he turned six the boy usually walked around with a black aura and a deadly glare that he would give the four and would usually beat his younger siblings to a pulp whenever the twins wanted to spar with him. Though when the two would scold him he would just flare his already massive chakra and his glare would intensify tenfold. Though when he turned six that black aura suddenly vanished and was turned into a grey neutral aura that he kept up to this day.

Their oldest daughter was a different story she usually never interacted with anyone before she turned seven years old. That person was her twin brother Naruto and it really showed as the two would talk very quietly whenever the other members of their family happen to be in the room. Tsubaki would stay away from her other family members other than Naruto and she would glare at her younger siblings whenever they would insult Naruto's orange hair and they would end up with small headaches by the end of the day.

Though Minato and Kushina also knew that their oldest children happen to be strong for their age as Minato happen to be a gifted sensor and when he looked at Naruto and Tsubaki he was shocked at the sheer strength he sensed. When he and Kushina confronted both of their children they both said nothing and walk away even when Kushina demanded that they returned and answer their father's question.

When they confronted Tsunade and Hiruzen because some of the villagers noted that both their children hung around the two. Hiruzen wasn't in and Tsunade wouldn't say a thing but she did glare at the two and order them to leave or else. Minato being gutsy at the moment stepped in further only to get a punch fueled chakra to his face sending him away. Kushina knew better because Tsunade was her sensei when she was a child and knew what would happen to those who didn't listen to her.

Slowly they felt their family fall apart as their oldest left the house for longer periods of time and became very defensive about where they went and to who they hung out with. Though both parents vowed to get their answers tonight when both of their children got home.

"Do you really think that they will stay and talk with us" Kushina asked?

"They will, besides I think I know our problem" Minato said.

"Really what is it" Kushina asked?

"We haven't been paying attention or training them so starting tomorrow we will begin" Minato said.

"I'm sure they will both love it" Kushina said.

(Later)

A tired and worn out Naruto and an equally tired and worn out Tsubaki had just returned from their training. They both looked at the door that would send them into dread for their lives up until, they moved out after graduating the academy. So Naruto being the one to do it opened the door and both looked somewhat shocked that sitting on the couch in front of them was their 'family' waiting for them.

"Alright you two time for a family meeting" Minato said.

"Really since when have we EVER been a member of your family" Tsubaki asked?

"What are you talking about you and your brother have always been part of the family" Kushina said.

"Oh really then what are favorite foods, our favorite color, what we like to do on our time off, do we even have any friends. I dare you to tell us this right now without having to look at those two sitting next to you or having your Anbu looking into it, I want you to answer me so come on you two give my answer so I can go to bed for the night" Tsubaki said.

Both parents looked at their oldest daughter and couldn't give her the answers to any of her questions for the life of them. Minato and Kushina couldn't look at Tsubaki and the look on Naruto's face was something neutral and not wanting to get in the middle of their little talk but if you look past the neutral aura you could see that Naruto was waiting for the answers himself as if testing his parents for something.

"_Do they really not know anything about two of their children" Naruto thought._

"_**Sometimes people tend to forget things easily" Zangetsu said.**_

"_So true Zangetsu-sensei, if this keeps on going then Tsubaki-chan is going to unleash a Tsunade moment on all four of them" Naruto thought._

"_**Well you could speak up and talk to them and answer their question that they are going to ask" Zangetsu said.**_

"_Well if I am going to be asked a question then I best leave for now" Naruto said._

"Naruto-chan can you please answer Tsubaki-chan's questions for us" Kushina asked?

"If you cannot find the answer yourself then why should I do it for you" Naruto said.

"Your only saying that because you don't know do you orange face" Menma said.

Naruto's neutral mask never broke for a moment, he wasn't going to crack under childish teasing from someone who wasn't worth his time. Menma and Naruko high fived one another, while Tsubaki looked like she was going to pull a Tsunade and beat the shit out of the twins because she really loved Naruto's orange hair it was something special that only he had and as one of the only few people she talked to or hung out with she was protective of it.

"Well this has been a great family meeting, but Tsubaki-chan and I should be getting some sleep" Naruto said.

Naruto took hold of Tsubaki's hand and began to walk away without even looking back or listening to their parents shouts for them to return. Though Naruto did pick up on something that Kushina said and stopped dead in his tracks as he was trying desperately to keep his neutral aura mask but now he just couldn't.

"That's right walk away like the failure you really are" Kushina said.

Naruto turned around and glared at the redheaded adult as said redhead placed both her hands over her mouth in shock that she really said something like that to her own child. Though what Naruto said next brought tears to her eyes.

"If I'm a failure then what does that you and your bastard of a husband for neglecting two of their own children" Naruto said.

Kushina now was beginning to sob as Minato went to confront his wife and looked at Naruto who was walking away with his sister.

"Mito-sama would be ashamed of you Kushina Namikaze for you have forgotten the one sacred rule of the Uzumaki Clan, NEVER FORGET ABOUT YOUR OWN FAMILY AND OR ANY BLOOD RELATIVES" Naruto said.

Naruto walked up the stairs as Kushina was now sobbing as she just blew the one chance their family had at EVER getting Naruto back to them with that one comment. Kushina was also sobbing because she knew that Naruto was right and Mito Uzumaki would never forgive her for something like this and she knew that Naruto wasn't going to forgive them anytime soon for that dumbass comment she just said.

"_Kami-sama what have I done to this family, Mito-sama can you ever forgive me" Kushina thought?_

**Well this is done and as you can guess this is a harem. Also thank you all for your votes and the poll is now closed for my harem thing so once again thank you for your thoughts and choices. **

**Tsubaki  
>Anko<br>Yoruichi  
>Satsuki<br>Hinata  
>Female Haku<br>Shizuka**

__


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello people I am going to give this one an update at the moment so I hope you all enjoy it because I sure as hell like doing this. Now some people have asked if I was planning on giving Tsubaki a Zanpakuto like Naruto and my answer to that is yes I do plan on doing that. Though you won't see it until the preliminaries of the Chuunin exams, you also won't see its Bankai until the finals when Tsubaki and Naruto duke it out against one another. So I will keep you people guessing as to what Zanpakuto Tsubaki has seeing as I am just that kind of person. Also I am jumping right into the graduation of the academy seeing as I would be racking my brain for ideas when I can just get to the good stuff. Also there will be a partial Uchiha Massacre, so I hope you can all understand that and now onto stuff. Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all.**

**Graduation and Team 11**

(Four years later)

Today was the day that Naruto was FINALLY going to graduate from the fucking useless ninja academy. Naruto HATED that place as it just turned into a civilian school with bits and pieces of ninja stuff mixed in. Seriously you can have books smarts, though when you get to your very first C-rank mission then you are basically going to slow the rest of the people down.

We now find a twelve year old Naruto wearing a black knee length trench coat, a crimson red long sleeved shirt, black Anbu style long pants, black combat boots, black fingerless gloves, and on his back was Zangetsu wrapped in his clothed sheathe. He has sapphire blue eyes, his spikey orange hair now made it down to his lower neck, and his pale skin shined in the morning sunlight.

Things had fallen very far after that night as Naruto and Tsubaki both moved out when they reached ten. Kushina at first threw a fit claiming that Naruto and Tsubaki were still too young to move out but said children ignored her. Kushina quickly got over it after seeing a picture that both her other children made for her. Though on the inside she was an emotional wreck and wanted nothing more than to make amends with her two oldest children with all her strength.

Sure even after Naruto and Tsubaki moved out the house Minato and Kushina still tried to be involved in their children's lives, though after a few months both parents went back to their old ways of ignoring both Naruto and Tsubaki. It really didn't get to both of them seeing as after ten years they were used to it. Though what really threw people off was the fact that Naruto and Tsubaki moved into the same house when their hormones began to activate.

So here we are sitting in a classroom filled with people who might or might not make it in the world. Hell some people even dropped out of the academy seeing as they didn't want to die and keep their life safe and sound while other people fought to keep them safe.

Sitting next to Naruto were his two best friends Yoruichi Shihoin and Anko Mitarashi, both people didn't change their clothing seeing as they like it. Though they blushed beat red when they saw Naruto. That would usually make Naruto silently snicker as he knew that both Yoruichi and Anko had very deep feelings for him along with a few other girls.

Sitting in front of Naruto was his twin sister Tsubaki who is wearing a dark blue long sleeved shirt that showed off her medium C-cup breasts, a short sleeved dark blue haori with black flames on the bottom, black long pants, black ninja sandals, and strapped to her back was her sword. Her blond hair is tied into a high ponytail, with two bangs framing each side of her face, her violet eyes held so much joy, and her slightly tanned skin was just perfect. Though for some reason whenever Naruto looked at Tsubaki's sword he felt the same kind of power that Zangetsu had.

Tsubaki was sitting next to her best friend Hinata Hyuga, the heiress of the Hyuga Clan and someone after Naruto's heart. When Naruto and Hinata first met, the Hyuga heiress was a shy and timid girl that was being bullied. When Naruto saved her and the two talked Hinata wanted to become stronger, throughout the years Hinata trained in her mother's form of Gentle Fist and was excellent at using it and soon became strong enough to take down Neji Hyuga a prodigy of the clan, even though he was a branch member.

Through Naruto, Hinata met and became fast friends with Tsubaki which soon turned the two into best friends. Hinata is wearing a dark purple sleeveless shirt showing off her low C-cup breasts, a long sleeved mesh undershirt, black Anbu style long pants, and high heeled ninja sandals. Hinata also has her hair to her mid back, slightly tanned skin, and her eyes are pale with a touch of lavender to them.

"So are you guys ready to finally get out of this place" Naruto asked?

"I am, these past four years have been nothing but a pain in the ass if you ask me" Anko said.

"You're preaching to the quire on that one" Hinata said.

"So did you hear about the newest student that is coming on the day they pick the teams" Yoruichi asked?

"Really that's odd, the person missed all four years" Tsubaki said.

"I heard, they saw that she is the heiress and sole surviving member of the Kurama Clan. She was once the student of Kurenai Yuhi but said Jounin noticed that she was far too powerful and sent her to you- know- who and the bastard sealed off her bloodline, basically crippling her for the rest of her days. So either they felt it now was the time to break the seal or the council is going to ripe her up for the 'Almighty' Sasuke Uchiha so she can bear his children" Naruto explained.

"Well what do you expect my father went off the fucking deep end and turned into a madman" a voice said.

Naruto and his group cocked their heads to the right to spot a girl around their age with silky jet black hair, onyx black eyes, and fair colored skin, she is wearing a black short sleeved shirt, white medical cloth wrapped from her forearm to her knuckles, black Anbu style long pants, a dark blue face mask like a certain lazy silver haired Jounin, black ninja sandals, and black fingerless gloves. This person is Satsuki Uchiha a member of the Uchiha Clan and also the daughter of Mikoto Uchiha.

Around the age of nine years old for most of the Genin, the head of the Uchiha Clan Fugaku was finally going to put his plan into action to cause an uprising with the Uchiha Clan. Though they were stopped by Itachi Uchiha, Shisui Uchiha, and Kakashi Hatake three very powerful Anbu. The three slaughtered the members of the rebellion and even destroyed their **Sharingan **to make sure that people like Danzo couldn't get their greedy little hands on them. The only ones left alive were Mikoto, Satsuki, Sasuke, Itachi, Shisui, and the younger children who didn't even partake in the thoughts of rebellion.

Since the semi massacre of the Uchiha Clan Sasuke had become even more arrogant and self-centered to pretty much every single person in the village. The boy was power hungry and wanted to activate his **Sharingan **though he had no luck. Satsuki easily activated her a day or so after the massacre and now at the age of twelve Satsuki now has a three tome **Sharingan**. That pissed Sasuke off and soon the young boy started to hate his twin sister with all his being.

So after sitting next to Tsubaki and continue talking to her friends as three people walked into the room. These people made the room instantly freeze as Sasuke, Menma, and Naruko walked towards their seats and all three looked at Naruto and his friends and slightly glared at them. Though Naruto just ignored them, and went back to talking to his friends.

"Hello students, now is time for the graduation exams now I'll call you up one by one" Iruka said.

Everyone was called up one by one and when Naruto was called up, he looked at the person who was called up before him and it was Menma. This little prick turned into an even bigger bastard and let his place as a child of prophecy go to his head. Naruto knew that Menma was dancing in joy when Naruto and Tsubaki left the house. Though he didn't get that from Naruko and he couldn't help but think something was up with her.

"Alright Naruto Namikaze I need you to perform all three academy jutsu and then you are able to use a jutsu for extra credit" Mizuki said.

"First off my last name is Kurosaki, and second of all I know what the hell to do so let's get this over and done with" Naruto said.

"Fine then just do everything and then get your headband" Iruka said.

Naruto did everything he was supposed to do and instead doing a normal **Bunshin **like everybody else. Naruto used a **Mizu Bunshin **and about three clones appeared and all of them just had looked at the creator and sighed.

"Very good Naruto, now do you want to do anything else" Iruka asked?

"Sure now I'll use just one, **Wind Release: Wind Dragon Bullet**" Naruto said.

The training dummy was pretty much destroyed and all the people gawked as Naruto unleashed a B-rank jutsu. When he walked out of the room he is wearing his black clothed headband around his head. He looked at Naruko who was who was slightly twitching at the fact that all the girls interested in Naruto had a slight blush on her face.

Naruko could only be described as a total Tsundere towards her older brother Naruto. For as long as she could remember she was a total brat towards her brother, though a few nights after Naruto and Tsubaki left the house Naruko felt a strange pain in her heart. Naruko had no idea what was wrong with her and from what she gathered she had gained a weird kind of crush for her brother without knowing it.

"_What the hell is wrong with me, I never felt this way towards him before" Naruko thought._

"Thank you all for coming and in a few days we will be giving you teams" Iruka said.

Everyone left and made their way back to their homes as they didn't notice Mizuki leaving for the Hokage Tower for his own mission. Somehow he snuck past the guards and grabbed the scroll of seals and took off into the night. Though his running way put to a stop when he ran into Naruto who was out walking.

"Mizuki-sensei what the hell is going on" Naruto asked?

"If you must know I am going to give this scroll of Orochimaru-sama and gain more power than even the Hokage could ever imagine" Mizuki said.

Naruto sighed and vanished via **Shunpo **and reappeared behind Mizuki with his sword already dripping with blood. Mizuki looked down and noticed that he was bleeding like a fountain from his chest as a major gash was now noticeable. Then he gave the ground a face high five as Naruto smashed the butt of Zangetsu on the back of Mizuki's head.

"You can come out now" Naruto said.

Then five Anbu jumped out of the shadows all wearing masks as they grabbed hold of Mizuki and gave Naruto a look. Naruto just vanished again via **Shunpo **not wanting anything to do with this anymore as it was still pretty much late.

(Few days later)

Everyone showed up wearing the same clothes they wore the day of the exams and they all seated themselves at their spots. About an hour later Iruka showed up with a clipboard with a piece of paper. Though the only difference was that his brother Menma was wearing an even BRIGHTER neon orange jumpsuit that just screamed 'hit me' and boy did it suck.

"Alright now pay attention for the team you are going to be joining" Iruka said.

"_Kami-sama if you can hear me, please don't put anyone I hate on my team I am begging you" Naruto thought._

"Team 7 is Menma Namikaze, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno your sensei is Kakashi Hatake. Team 8 is Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame your sensei is Kurenai Yuhi. Team 9 is still in the works, so team 10 is going to be Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi, and Shikamaru Nara your sensei is Asuma Sarutobi. Team 11 is Naruto Kurosaki, Yoruichi Shihoin, and Anko Mitarashi your sensei is a newly appointed Jounin Izaya Amaterasu. Team 12 is Naruko Namikaze, Yakumo Kurama, and Satsuki Uchiha your sensei is Kushina Namikaze. Finally Tsubaki Uzumaki you are to be apprenticed to Tsunade Senju, so when this is all over you can go" Iruka explained.

"So do you two know who Vincent Amaterasu is" Naruto asked?

"Nope I have no fucking idea" Anko said.

"Apparently, he is supposed to be as strong as Sakumo Hatake was back in his prime" Yoruichi said.

"Yeah but Sakumo was a high Jounin, and this guys is new so what's the deal" Anko asked?

"From what I heard from my mother Vincent Amaterasu was just waiting for the right team to show up before taking the Jounin exams" Yoruichi said.

"So why pick us then" Anko asked?

"Well think about it, he would teach the heiress of the Shihoin clan, the daughter of snake Sannin and his apprentice, and then we have me the former son of the Yondaime Hokage and the new head of the Kurosaki clan" Naruto said.

"Wait when did Konoha EVER have a Kurosaki clan" Yoruichi asked?

"About two days ago" Naruto said.

"Two days, why on earth didn't you tell us" Anko demanded!

"Well I was going to tell you about it after today actually" Naruto said.

"You better remember that you jerk because I really want to know" Yoruichi said.

Then the door to the classroom opened up and walked in a man with shoulder length messy black hair, tanned skin, and emerald green eyes. He is wearing dark blue long pants, a black long sleeved shirt, his Jounin flak jacket was unzipped, black combat boots, and around his head was a black clothed headband. This is Vincent Amaterasu a newly minted Jounin and the leader of Team eleven.

"Team eleven meet me in training ground eighty nine in ten minutes" Vincent said.

"_Training ground eighty nine, that is one of the most out of the way training ground seeing as it is located in the mountains" Naruto thought._

With a nod Naruto, Anko, and Yoruichi left the academy and made their way to the training ground wondering what their sensei is going to make them do.

(Training ground eighty nine)

We find Vincent sitting in a lotus position with a small smile on his face as he thought about the possibility of training three very powerful Genin. He could still remember when he walked into the Hokage's office earlier when they were discussing teams.

_(Flashback)_

_Vincent was standing with other Jounin inside the Yondaime Hokage's office as he looked around at the other people. First was that lazy ass pervert Kakashi Hatake, the Ice Queen who hated men and thought them all perverts Kurenai Yuhi, Asuma Sarutobi the son of the Sandaime Hokage and a former member of the guardian twelve that both served and protected the fire daimyo, himself a master of the Scorch Release thanks to his mother having the bloodline and for all the training he did with her and by himself seeing as his father up and left them, finally there was Kushina Namikaze __**The Red Death **__back in the third ninja war._

"_Alright now we must separate the graduates into teams so what is your chosen team" Minato asked?_

"_I would like to take Menma Namikaze, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha for team seven" Kakashi said._

_Minato smiled as Kakashi just rebuilt team seven seeing as his son Menma had a rivalry with Sasuke Uchiha. Sakura had the potential for Genjutsu but her fan girl attitude stopped her so that would leave Kakashi to snap it out of her. Add to the fact that his son Menma is head over heels for the bubble gum pink haired girl helped._

"_I will take Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame for team eight" Kurenai said._

"_I'll take the children of the Ino-Shika-Cho trio seeing as they all know each other" Asuma said._

"_Why do these people still continue the old ways for Kami's sakes this is so stupid" Vincent thought._

"_Vincent your up who do you want for your team" Minato asked?_

"_I would like to take Naruto Kurosaki, Anko Mitarashi, and Yoruichi Shihoin for team eleven" Vincent said._

_This caused some people mainly Kushina to gasp, and Kushina clenched her fists seeing as she wanted to have her son in her team so she could start making amends. Now this new guy just takes away someone that she wanted for her team._

"_Alright Kushina-chan you are up" Minato said._

"_I would like Naruko Namikaze, Satsuki Uchiha, and Naruto Kurosaki for team twelve" Kushina said._

"_Well seeing as you two want the same person in their own team I have to make the choice and I know one of you might not like it" Minato said._

"_Can you please tell us Hokage-sama I have some training to do" Vincent said._

"_Right, well Kushina-chan seeing as you and Naruko are still not liked that much by Naruto the team would fall apart even with one of his friends on the same team. While Vincent has his two best friends and they don't know what Vincent has in mind so that'll make all three of them trust him easily. So Vincent will keep Naruto while I give you someone else who you might like instead and will be easy to train" Minato explained._

"_Very well Minato-kun, who is it that will replace Naruto-chan" Kushina asked?_

"_Yakumo Kurama, yes you heard it right and I have a reason for that. You see the Kurama Clan is not happy with Konohagakure no Sato, I mean we sealed away the heiress' powers and basically locked her away in her compound. So if we can get the young Kurama heiress to become a member of a team taught by one of the best ninja that will show the rest of the Kurama Clan out there that we still love them and that we have learned from our mistake about what we did to her" Minato explained._

"_I'm fine with that, thank you for keeping the team I wanted" Vincent said._

"_Fine I'll accept this, though what about Tsubaki-chan she will still be without a team" Kushina asked?_

"_Well seeing as Tsunade has asked for Tsubaki to be her apprentice I'll allow it" Minato said._

_(Flashback end)_

The three Genin finally showed up and Vincent smiled as they looked ready for anything at all which meant he would be able to have some fun. He could already tell that Naruto was going to be the leader among the Genin while the other two girls could go between long range and close range. This was going to be one of the best teams and he knew it seeing as he was going to be the one leading it.

"You guys showed up just on time" Vincent said.

"Thanks seeing as this is one of the most out of the way training ground in this village" Naruto said.

"Yeah well I just wanted to get to know you three better" Vincent said.

"Well seeing as you are the sensei why don't you go first Yoruichi said.

"That sounds good, my name is Vincent Amaterasu and I like training in my Scorch Release, sunny days, and meeting new people, my dislikes are jackasses, perverts, and rapist, my hobbies are reading, hanging out with my friends, and watching rain fall, and my dream for the future is to fall in love and start a family" Vincent said.

"My name is Naruto Kurosaki my likes are my friends, learning new jutsu, and watching sunsets, my dislikes are perverts, rapist, and people who think that they are better than other people, my hobbies are long walks, hanging out with my friends, and fighting to protect those close to me, and my dreams for the future is to become a strong ninja and to have a family" Naruto said.

"My name is Yoruichi Shihoin and my likes are my clan, my friends, and snowy trees, my dislikes are perverts, rapist, and people who look down on others, my hobbies are learning my clan history from my parents, spending time with Naruto-kun, and spending time with those who I am close to, and my dreams for the future is to fall in love and have a family" Yoruichi said.

"My name is Anko Mitarashi and my likes are snakes, dango, and my mother, my dislikes are my bastard of a father, perverts, and those who judge me just because of my father, my hobbies are spending time with Naruto-kun, eating dango, and spending time with my mother, and my dreams for the future is to have a family" Anko said.

"Well then I welcome you three to team eleven so I hope you guys are ready for hell" Vincent said.

**Harem so far:  
>Hinata Hyuga<br>Anko Mitarashi  
>Yoruichi Shihoin<br>Female Haku  
>Tsubaki<br>Shizuka  
>Satsuki Uchiha<br>Samui (NEW)  
>Karin (NEW)<br>Yakumo Kurama (NEW)  
>Naruko Namikaze (NEW)<strong>


End file.
